


Little Leader

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Arguing, Battle Planning, Bickering, Big Brothers, Brothers, Children, Gen, Kai and Cole are co-leaders, Little Brothers, Little Lloyd is smarter than people think, Lloyd is little, Strategizing, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Lloyd helps Kai and Cole come up with a strategy to infiltrate an enemy’s lair that they can both agree on.
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Cole & Lloyd Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	Little Leader

“No, no, that’s a reckless move and it’s too risky. We have to be calculated about our attack.”

“Uh, sneak attacks are always risky! We can’t waste time being ‘calculated’, we have to give it everything we’ve got!”

“But we need a proper plan first! Our risks have to be smart!”

“We do have a plan!”

“Charging headfirst into the Serpentine’s hideout, when we’re outnumbered, is not a plan!”

“Well, their numbers aren’t just going to change!”

“I know that!”

“We can’t just sit around!”

“I know!”

“Then what do you suggest, oh wise genius?!”

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm!”

“Quit yelling!”

“You quit yelling!”

“This isn’t getting us anywhere!”

“Ya think?!” 

Cole huffed at Kai, who was glaring at him from the other side of the map laid in front of them. After figuring out that the Serpentine have been traveling underground, Nya had gotten access to the blueprint of the sewers under Ninjago City. They were planning to ambush their secret headquarters, but...

It wasn’t going very well.

Kai and Cole usually got along, which made them good co-leaders. They might’ve bickered from time to time, but they always came to a decision. They knew each other inside out—had learned to trust each other and had learned to work together. They worked well in battle and in strategy. 

Usually. 

Most of the time.

Now was not of those times. 

Kai turned away from Cole, taking a moment to calm down. Cole took a deep breath, trying to release the tension in him.

“Could you keep it down?” a new voice suddenly asked.

Kai and Cole turned. Lloyd was there, short arms crossed and a childish scowl on his face.

“The whole world can hear your arguing,” Lloyd said.

By the upset look on his face, Kai and Cole could tell he was not happy. 

“Sorry, buddy,” apologized Cole.

“We’re just trying to figure out our mission,” Kai explained. 

Lloyd looked at both of them. Then he sighed and walked up to the map, standing on his tiptoes so he could see it. 

“Instead of worrying about attacking,” Lloyd began thoughtfully, “why not sneak in and find out why the Serpentine need a giant headquarters?”

Kai and Cole shared a surprised look. 

“A headquarters that big can fit all of the Serpentine. But not all of the tribes get along,” Lloyd continued, green eyes flashing bright. “So what are they doing? If I were you, I’d find that out and put a stop to it.”

Kai blinked. “That’s... actually not bad.”

Cole pressed his knuckles to his chin, frowning down at the map where Nya had circled the hideout. 

“Finding out their plan, on top of knowing where they are, would give us the advantage. And they wouldn’t even know it,” he said. 

“Then that’s what we should do,” said Kai seriously.

Cole nodded.

Then Kai grinned at Lloyd and ruffled his hair. “You’re pretty smart, kid.”

Lloyd pushed Kai’s hand away, then puffed out his chest proudly. “Maybe I should be the leader!” he said in that tone he got when he was being smug. 

Cole and Kai laughed, amused. 

“Don’t get too carried away,” Kai said with smile.

Cole slung his arm around Lloyd’s shoulders. “Maybe we’ll let you lead one day,” he humoured.

Lloyd’s face lit up. “Really?”

Kai laughed fondly.

Cole poked Lloyd’s cheek. “Maybe when you’re older,” he said with a grin. “But that won’t be for a long time.”


End file.
